The Aftermath of Oblivio
by Mysterygurl808
Summary: Taking place after Oblivio, Marinette and Adrien wonder why they kissed, and navigate romance and friendship while trying to keep their secret identities, well, secret. This also on my Wattpad :)
1. Chapter 1

The Evening After They Fight Oblivio

Marinette POV

Chat and I… we kissed? That's not possible. Why would we do that? Did we see each other's civilian forms? I wonder who he is, who's the man behind the mask? Did we fall in love over the course of one akuma battle? That doesn't seem real. So what happened? Why did we kiss?

Adrian POV

I put a finger to my lips, wondering what Ladybug's had felt like against mine. I wish I could remember it, but that thought makes me feel kind of perverted. It'll be so strange seeing her for patrol tonight. I just want to know who she is. Do I know her? Honestly though that doesn't even matter. I love her no matter who her identity is.

*Patrol*

Marinette POV

He's late. Only by five minutes but still, he always does this.

I hear him land behind me but I don't turn. "Miss me, purincess" he asks.

I roll my eyes, "You know, saving the city isn't a job with flexible hours. When I say patrol at eight I mean patrol at eight."

Adrien POV

I cringe. I am late a lot, but sneaking out is hard when my dad has either Natalie or my bodyguard constantly watching me. She's right, but I stay silent. I go stand beside her.

"So…" I start.

"Chat..." she interrupts, "Let's just do our jobs for now, okay? We can talk about it later".

We just stand there in silence for the rest of the patrol.

When it's done she starts walking away, but catch up to her and grab her wrist, "So are we just not going to talk about this? We kissed Ladybug! Aren't you curious why?"

Marinette

I suck in a breath. What I'm about to say breaks my heart. "It doesn't matter chat. That wasn't really us. We might've kissed but we're still superheroes and we have to stay professional." I twisted out of his reach, and ran along the rooftops until I reach my balcony, not waiting for a reply. "Tiki spots off," I said as I fall against the railing. I feel so guilty. And Chats right, I do wonder why we kissed, but that can't get in the way of us keeping Paris safe. My heart aches, but the cool air helps. I don't think I could sleep if I wanted too. Suddenly a dark figure lands on the railing to the side of me. "Hey," Chat Noir whispers to me.

Adrian POV

I don't know why I decided to land on Marinette's roof. I guess it's because she's the only person still awake that I know I can talk to her. She's such a great friend. That's why I don't hesitate when I whisper "hey".

It's quiet up here, but at the same time there's the sound cars and the wind and the stars are bright. I can see why she likes it.

"What's up Chat Noir?" She asks, looking up at me. She looks tired but her eyes are dazzling in this low-light, I can see why Nino used to like her.

I look deeper into her eyes and can't help but say the whole truth.

"Ladybug and I kissed during the Oblivio attack but she won't talk about it. I'm still just her sidekick."

Marinette POV

Just her sidekick? Does he really think he's my sidekick? Sidekicks are usually the unimportant ones, but I'd be dead without Chat. "Your not a sidekick. Ladybug needs you." I need you. Talking to Chat makes me feel even guiltier, which I guess I should have expected. He's in love with me, and he doesn't even know it's me he's in love with.

He jumps down and leans against the railing, "I guess. I just wish I knew the real her."

I nod, lost in thought.

Adrien POV

The wind suddenly picks up and Marinette's hair flies into her face. I'm put off guard by her beauty. Before I know it, I'm reaching for the locks of her hair and tucking them behind her ear. She looks up at me, surprised, her beautiful eyes wide. I lean in and brush my lips against hers. She automatically leans in, and I wonder if she's done this before. That thought is quickly lost as we both open our lips and taste each other's tongues. She warm and sweet and I push her against the railing so that her back arches on it. She presses into me and I'm sure she can feel me starting to harden.

Marinette POV

I can feel him and he's so close to me but at the same time to far. I dig my fingers into his hair and I can almost imagine it being Adrien. I think of my bed downstairs and my parents, fast asleep. I break away, "We could go-" and then the lust disappears as I remember that this is Chat Noir, and this is wrong. His green eyes and blonde hair will never be Adrian's, no matter how long I look in to them and no not matter how much I run my fingers through it. I love Adrian, and I can't think of Chat this way. I don't think of Chat this way. It must just be the night.

Adrien POV

I can tell she was about to suggest we go downstairs, but now I can see her mood has changed. She doesn't want this anymore. She has someone else on her mind. I take a step back, "Want to talk about it?"

She sighs, "Not really, but you deserve to know." She takes in large breath, "I like someone, love even. But I'm just a friend to him. And that's okay, I'd rather just be friends that nothing. But it still hurts, and it's not fair for me to kiss you when I wish it was someone else."

"Who?" I whisper, scared that if speak too loud she won't answer.

"Adrien Agreste."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Day (Saturday)**

**Adrien POV**

Marinette loves me? I mean, I know she _was_ in love with Chat Noir, but she's in love with the real me? At first I was worried she knew my identity, but I realised she never would've confessed if she knew it was me. I've always thought of her as a friend, in fact, she was one of my first real friends. She hated me at first though, when she thought I had put gum on her seat. After I told the truth I could tell her image of me had shifted. And there was the stutter, too. But I just thought I just made her nervous because Chloe is around me a lot. That or it was my social status, my father is a great fashion designer, she's an aspiring one, it'd make sense for her to be a little nervous.

After Marinette told me who she liked I made up an excuse to leave, which made me feel like a horrible person, but I needed to be alone with my thoughts. I'll probably go see her tonight to make it up.

**Marinette POV**

It'd been a pretty lazy Saturday so far, Ms. Bustier hadn't given us any homework and the bakery had been pretty quiet, so my parents didn't need much help. I decided this would be the perfect opportunity to work on some designs I've been thinking about. The end of year dance is 3 weeks away and I've barely started planning my dress. It's not semi-formal but I really want to make a coral sundress to go with the summery theme. It'll have white lace lining the top, bottom, and shoulder straps, and a white braided belt. I also plan on adding gold sparkles to the dress so it doesn't look too plain. I start ruffling through my bin of fabrics until I find the perfect coral pink I bought on sale last month. I also get out my sparkles and a can of hairspray. Ideally, the fabric I use should already have glitter, but this should work. I get out my lace, my scissors, and my sewing machine. I like having everything out before I get started because it makes me feel more productive. I go through my notebook until I find the dimensions and start marking the fabric. When I'm finished I start to cut and sew the pieces together. By the time my mom calls me down for lunch it's nearly complete, save for the sparkles. As I'm heading back upstairs my phone buzzes in my back pocket. It's a text from Alya:

Parents r out of town. Party my place. Be there 4 9:00

I smiled:

Might be a lil late but I'll be there!

I have patrol at 8:00 today, so I will probably be an hour late to the party, but that's okay. I finish up the rest to my dress and decide to go for a walk. I end up getting ice cream and heading to the park.

I finally allow myself to think about last night. I feel kinda bad for leading Chat on like that, only to dump the whole Adrian thing on him. At the same time though, she liked what she did with Chat. It was so easy to just pretend it was Adrian, and it felt so good.

By the time I got home it was 5:30. I ate dinner and waited for it to be time for patrol.

Chat Noir was on time today, probably because of the scolding I gave him yesterday. He seemed kind of distant as we watched the city, and when we were done he left quickly, as if he had somewhere to be. I ran across the city as Ladybug until I was a block from Alya's house, and detransformed. When I reached her house I could hear the music raging from inside and people talking loudly and giggling within. There were a few people out on the porch, I think I saw Sabrina making out with a guy who went to the highschool across town. I walked it the house and saw it was packed with people. Over the sea of heads I saw Alya making her way to me, a little bit tipsy. Nino, beside her, was already wasted, looking at Alya with so much love and lust that my heart filled with happiness for the couple.

"You're finally here!" she shouted.

I nodded, "I saw Sabrina outside, does that mean…"

"Yeah," She shouted, "Chloe's here. She's the only one here that can get us whatever drinks we want, and she never turns down a chance to party. Besides, once she's drunk she doesn't really bother anyone, so who cares."

I shrugged.

"You missed Nino here losing epicly in beer pong." she said.

I smiled and pointed to the kitchen, "I'm gonna go get myself a drink."

Alys did a good job of hiding everything breakable. I grabbed myself a palm bay and texted my parents that I was staying over at Alya's.

**Adrian POV**

I hopped onto Marinette's balcony, hoping to talk to her again, because I felt bad for running off last night. I didn't see her though. That's when I remembered Nino mentioning a party at Alya's. She must be there.

I decided to head over. It's like anyone will notice I'm gone at home. I quickly change into my civilian self and go inside. Everyone seems to be in a good mood. There's a lot of kids I don't know, a few of them stare at me, probably recognising me from the billboards all over town. I notice that Marinette, Alya, Nino, Luka, and a girl I don't recognize are heading downstairs, and decide to follow them grabbing a drink on the way.

They all sit in a circle, and I decide to join. Marinette give me a somewhat dreamy, very drunk smile, "H-h-h-hey Adrien."

Alya put an empty beer bottle in the middle and I realised what they were doing. They were playing spin the bottle. Luka seemed perfectly sober- he was probably just keeping an eye on Juleka. The girl he didn't know also seemed pretty sober. The others were very cleary drunk off their asses.

"Okay, hostess spins first," Nino said, urging Alya to spin.

Alya complied. We watch it spin and spin until it landed. On Marinette.


	3. Chapter 3

**Marinette POV**

When the bottle landed on me Alya and I both fell into a fit of laughter. I made a kissy face at her but I dissolve into more laughter. When we had regained our composure sure grabbed my shoulders and leaned it to whisper in my ear "This stuff really turns Nino on, just go with it." I giggled before we both leaned in. We kissed, and it was kinda hard to keep doing it, but I've done enough kissing to just keep repeating the motion. It felt kind of unnatural, as kissing your best friend should be, I guess. We pretended to get kinda into it. When we pulled away I understood why Alya pushed it that far. Nino was staring at Alya with lust clear in his eyes and practically pulled her onto his lap. Before they started devouring each others faces she turned back to me and winked. The whole circle erupted in laughter.

**Adrian POV**

I watched Marinette kiss her best friend and wondered if that's what it had looked like when she kissed Chat Noir. I had finished my drink but somebody had handed me another, and I was almost finished that one too. I didn't get to drink often, and if I got too drunk tonight I might not make it home, at least, not unnoticed. But threw that to the wind. I basically _never_ got to drink, so tonight I would get wasted, regardless of the repercussions.

Luka got up to leave, probably to make sure everyone upstairs was okay.

The girl I didn't know brought out a bottle of rum and a shot glass. "Truth or dare, anyone."

Marinette nodded, "Celine, you ask first since you suggested it."

Celine smirked, "Okay." She turned towards me, "Truth or dare, Adrian."

"Truth."

"Where's the craziest place you've had sex?"

I saw Marinette's eyes widen. I reached for the shot glass. I couldn't let it slip that I hadn't really done much. I had hooked up with some girls, but I didn't really have the time to be messing around like that. That'd just be too embarrassing. The liquor burned my throat in a satisfying way.

"That bad, huh," laughed Celine.

It was my turn to ask. "Truth or dare, Marinette."

She grinned, "Dare."

I chuckled as I said, "Can you please, _please _tell Nino and Alya to get a room." She laughed and looked behind her, when Nino and Alya were getting really into it. Celine grumbled about how that wasn't a good dare, but Marinette stood up and told the couple that maybe they should find a spot with more privacy.

Marinette sighed, "Celine?"

"Truth"

"Who was your first kiss?"

Celine smiled sweetly, "She'd kill me if I told." She grabbed the liquor and took a big gulp from the bottle.

"Okay Adrien," she said, nudging me, "Truth or dare?"

Scared of what she might ask next, I answered "dare".

She looked at me, and then at Marinette and grinned. "I dare you two to make out."

Marinette's eyes widened, "Oh, uh, you don't have to do it. You could just drink-"

My lips crashed into hers. I didn't even recognise what I was doing. Our mouths opened and our tongues started moving against each other. I pressed her against the floor, already hard and lusting for her. She pulled away, "Adrian, are you sure you want this?" She was blushing fiercely.

I sighed. I did, but I didn't. I wanted someone to make me forget about Ladybug, the love of my life who had rejected me a few days ago. And Marinette is kinda hot, but she's a really great friend and I don't want to wreck that just because I'm drunk and sexually frustrated. And I'm using her even though I know she's in love with me. I seperated from her, and tried to explain how I felt, without mentioning who it was that I was in love with. She took the rejection okay, she was very understanding but underneath I could see her heart was breaking. There were tears in her eyes but she was trying her best not to let them spill. I gave her an awkward hug, and her drunk tears spilled down as she sobbed into me.

I led her to an empty bedroom and put her down to sleep, and told her to lock the door once I left. I then left the house and transformed into Chat Noir drunk before. It was a very strange experience. Chat normally has perfect reflexes but everything was just the slightest bit of balanced. He wasn't as clumsy as he would've been as a civilian, so he was able to sneak back inside without making any noise.


	4. Chapter 4

**an: sorry it took me literally 6 months to do another chapter I just get busy with school.**

**Marinette POV**

I awoke in Alya's guest room with a pounding headache. I was in my bra but my jeans were still on. _That's a good sign, right?_ As much as I crave Adrien, I'd hate for us to just be a hookup. He wouldn't be my first, Luka and I dated for a few months and we had some fun, but sex is still a big deal to me. I hope Adrien got home safely, I know he has to sneak out to go literally anywhere because his dad's a total freak.

The bedroom door cracked open, dispersing my thoughts, "Mariness, girl, get up we need to clean the house. My parents won't be back till late tomorrow but I'd rather get it over with."

I sighed and stretched. My shirt was't in the room, instead I found it lying on the floor in the family room. Odd.

Luckily for Alya, there was actually minimal amounts of vomit. There was, however, a lot of beer spilled everywhere. She's lucky Chat and I aren't patrolling until 6 today.

I go to her closet for a scrub brush and start cleaning up the sticky mess left behind by red party cups and broken dreams.

As I'm scrubbing away I feel my phone ding. My heart soared thinking it might be Adrien. Instead the ID said "Luka 3".

Hey, can we talk? Meet me at our spot during lunch k?

Weird. He was kinda the last person I thought I'd hear from. He was here yesterday but I thought he was just trying to be a responsible older brother and make sure no one got hurt. He's always been the sweet protector type, part of the reason why I liked him so much. We broke up because it was too awkward to be dating Juleka's older brother, whenever I was over there I felt a stranger tension like I was somehow betraying the one by hanging out with the other. I also felt so overwhelmed being Ladybug while keeping up my grades and working on my fashion school portfolio.

**Adrien POV**

Nathalie woke me up at 7, which is later than usual. I'm exhausted. I got maybe two hours of sleep and there are needles in my brain because of how much I drank. I don't normally drink a lot. Nathalie can usually tell if somethings up and although she won't say anything she's taking it in like data - monitoring me. It drives me insane. Today I have Chinese lessons and fencing, neither of which I have the energy for.

I get dressed and head to the dining room. My food is set in place in front of my chair, the rest of the long table barren. As I eat, memories from last night start creeping in. Me and Marinette on the basement floor, and then the bed. I was so close to giving in last night, looking in her eyes, I could almost perfectly picture her as Ladybug, and knowing the feelings she had unknowingly confessed to me Friday night, it was so _easy_. But after some making out I realized two things, we're way too drunk to be doing this, and it's not fair for me to use her, just like how she couldn't use Chat Noir. Because people aren't playthings. Something both Chloe and my father should learn.

I finish my food and clear the table, "Nathalie, I'm going to practice piano before Chinese."

She just nodded solemnly.

I head to my room and turn on some piano recordings and set a 45-minute alarm so I can take a nap.

**Marinette POV**

I up in a small tree at the outer edges of the schoolyard and wait for Luka to show. I can't help but wonder what this is about. Maybe a new song? I see his blue hair as he sprints across the field and I can't help but grin to myself.

As he pulls himself up the tree he grins back, his cheeks flush from the activity, "sorry Mari, band class went a bit over time".

I shrugged and looked down, "s'okay, so what'd you want to talk about?"

He smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his neck, "straight the point, okay, um…" He fidgeted nervously before just blurting it, "I saw you kiss Adrien."

I felt at a loss for words so I nodded for him to continue while I focussed my eyes on my sandwich.

"I saw you guys kiss and… I felt jealous. I _really _miss us and I know we've been broken up for a few months now, but I can't help but think we didn't give it a real chance. I don't know what that kiss meant with you and Adrien but I can't help but hope I was just you trying to get over me, and not, you know, actually doing it".

I bit my lip. _What am I supposed to say to that? _"Look Luka, I get it, but we broke up for a reason. And no amount of effort can change the facts. And I've really liked Adrien for a long time. Don't get me wrong, I love you, and I loved the way you treated me, but I don't think I'm _in _love with you."

He nodded and looked away and I felt instant regret. I leaned in for a hug across the awkward branches of the tree. "Hey, friends?" I proposed.

"Friends", he agreed, leaning in. His warm arms felt like home. I pulled away and pecked him on the cheek, and then we hopped down and made our way to the cafe to join our friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**An: this one's a long one. Luka's kinda a simp but idk he's kinda like that in the show.**

**Luka POV**

Marinette's rejection hurt, but I guess it wasn't surprising. Seeing her kiss Adrien like that hurt, and knowing she meant it- that hurt even more. She only kissed me with that heat a few times. Across the cafeteria, Adrien is alone, friends coming up and talking here and there as he works on homework. I'd be mad at him for kissing Marinette, but right now he looks so tired and stressed I just feel bad. I look at Marinette, who's been glancing over at him the whole lunch period. When the period is over, I can tell she wants to go over to talk with him but he just heads to his next class without looking at her.

**Marinette POV**

When school ends I can't help but be kind of sad - Adrien didn't try to talk to me. Just as I'm thinking this, someone shuts my locker violently, making me jump. "I have 10 minutes before my driver gets suspicious." It was Adrien. "Follow me."

I followed him into a supplies closet and he shut the door. He turns towards me, and just as I'm opening my mouth to talk he crashes his into mine. I melt for a second before I pull away. "Adrien! I thought we were going to talk about Saturday."

He nibbled my ear, "What's there to talk about?"

It took every ounce of my strength to push him off me, "Adrien, I need to know where we stand. This came out of nowhere, and I'm kind of confused."

**Adrien POV**

I bit my lip and pulled further back. "Marinette, honestly I don't know. I just - I can't seem to get you out of my head recently." Ever since we kissed she's been in my head. At first I thought I was using her to get over LadyBug, but after that party I realized I want her for _her_.

"But you never really noticed me before.." she looked so sad for a moment. When she noticed I was looking she brightened up though.

"I-"

She smiled, "You need to go so you don't get in trouble. We can talk later."

I shake my hair out of my eyes, "Okay sounds great."

**Marinette POV**

As soon as Adrien leaves I deflate. I want to hate him - I've been chasing him for 3 years and only now he's noticing me as anything more than a friend. But I wanted him for so long - this is good right? My head was whirling, but I had a sketch due and LadyBug still had a job to do. I had to tell my parents I had a fashion volunteering position so they knew where I was when I left the house - sneaking out got too complicated. The stress of everything came down on me in that tiny dimly lit closet, and I felt myself start to sob.

**Luka POV**

I watched Adrien and Marinette walk into a closet. I probably should've left, but I couldn't make myself. After a few minutes Adrien came out, and I pretended to check my phone. When Marinette didn't follow him out I started getting worried. After a few minutes, I decided to check on her. I opened the door and didn't see her at first, but when I looked down I saw her thin figure on the ground. Her sobs were quiet, but you could see the way she was melting into herself as her shoulders bobbed up and down. I knelt down to her, "Mari-" the old pet name slipped off my tongue. I put my arms around her and her head fell onto my chest. We just sat there, her crying as I played with her hair. I knew this wouldn't change anything, but I couldn't help but be reminded of all my feelings for her. When she finally stopped crying she looked up at me, eyes watery and nose running. She gave me a soft smile, and it was somehow the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. She started getting up, bringing me with her.

"Thanks, Luka, you're the best."

"Hey, do you want me to drive you home?"

Her smile widened, "I'd love that."

The whole drive home Marinette was quiet. I didn't dare ask what happened - I didn't want to further upset her.

**Marinette POV**

I'd normally be embarrassed by crying in front of someone, but after our months together , I trusted Luka more than I trust anyone else. I wasted a good half hour crying but that just means I'll have to work fast on my art. I finished it just in time to head to patrol. Chat was being his usual self - so much he didn't seem to notice how quiet I was.

"Hey Bugaboo, you're looking purrfect today." For some reason, this annoyed me. I mean, his advances were kind of annoying normally, but it was kinda fun too sometimes. But not today.

"Stop."

"Huh?" He looked shocked, almost hurt..

I looked at him, "I'm tired. So PLEASE stop talking." He went very quiet. I frowned, "Sorry, I'm not trying to be mean."

He sighed and smiled at me, "It's fine."

The rest of patrol passed slowly.

**Adrien POV**

When I left Marinette in the supplies closet I felt that I should go back, because I could tell there was something wrong, but I decided I'd just have to call her after patrol- I had a lot of homework to do.

During patrol I barely noticed LadyBugs mood, I was rattling on about both everything and nothing - despite the slight hiccup, I was excited about seeing more of Marinette and was channelling that into my typical ramblings. Until she told me to stop. It wasn't the first time she did this, she normally played along with my flirtatious behaviour or at least took it light-heartedly, but sometimes she really just had enough.

When I slipped back into my house and changed, I immediately called Marinette. She took a second to pick up, but when she did her voice was soft and happy. "Hey, my mom's in bed so I have to talk quietly, is that okay?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, that's fine. Hey, I wanted to apologize that I just kind of left us on an awkward note. I-." He breathed nervously, "You're right about me barely noticing you, but you have to understand how busy my life is. I never really noticed anyone romantically." It was true, besides the few hookups I've had I never really wanted to have a relationship. But Marinette, I was coming to learn was a total catch.

**Marinette POV**

I bit my lip. I guess what he was saying was fair. It's hard to focus on romance when you're trying to get into college and pass exams. "Okay…"

We ended up talking for a bit but both of us were pretty tired so we hung up. If I wasn't so exhausted from crying my heart out earlier I wouldn't have been able to fall asleep. This could be the start of something great.

My morning classes flew by the next day. I only had one class with Alya this semester so outside of lunch, we didn't get to hang out at school much. We sat in the cafe eating lunch when Adrien came in and sat down at his usually empty table. I waved him over but he shook his head, pointing at a textbook in front of him. I decided to get up, which made Luka, who had been sitting beside me, look up. I barely noticed though as I grabbed my backpack and made my way to Adrien. I grinned cheekily at him, "Can I sit here?"

He laughed, "Sure. You don't happen to be good at physics, do you?"

It was my turn to laugh, "absolutely not. Consider me moral support because I stopped taking science as soon as I could."

The rest of the break we just kept talking while he worked.

Adrien was in the theatre class that was during the same period as my fashion design, so our classes merged for some projects such as plays, or when the teacher wanted us to have models. One girl designed a speedo for Adrien to wear earlier in the year but the teacher shut down the idea of him trying it on quickly. It was pretty funny though. Anyways, the theatre class and fashion design were pairing up for a final summative where we designed the costumes for a retelling of Peter Pan. It was shortened of course, because our school didn't have the biggest of budgets despite the theatre program (like all programs Adrien was in) being privately funded by his father Gabriel. Adrien was of course playing Peter. He was so skilled at acting by now that he could've been the one teaching the class. I had the highest mark in the class, so I got the privilege to design the leads whole costume, which also meant I occasionally worked with Adrien (the class was working on writing and memorizing the script so we only saw them when we needed measurements or to figure out coordination. I tried to keep Peter Pans outfit essentially the same, but I swapped the tight green leotards for khaki shorts. It was mostly for Adrien's sake but I also didn't like that type of material and making leggings means very specific measurements or they're useless. I kept the green tunic in, but I changed the shade to the closest one I could find to Adrien's eyes. All that was left was the odd little slippers I'm designing so Adrien can just put then over his normal shoes. As I worked, Adrien came over to practice his monologues with me. He had a few, and they were all so good. About not wanting to grow up, and friends, and his realization that Wendy has to go home. It was all so sweet. The band class was preparing a soundtrack for it. It was a pretty big amount of work but it was so much fun.

Soon enough the school day ended and I was putting my stuff in my locker when I sensed Adrien coming. I turned towards him and smiled, "Hey."

He smiled back mischievously, "I told my driver I was going to study in the library for a bit, are you free?"

I grinned, "Yeah, what are we doing?"

"Studying." I blinked. "…each other."

I smile and shook my head, "You ass! You really had me there."

He grinned, then took my hand and dragged me into an empty classroom. By now pretty much everyone was gone from the school. Only the maintenance workers and people part of after school clubs or teams were still here.

"So… what part of me do you want to study…"

I was expecting a crude answer, although that's not really what I wanted. Instead, he said this, "Everything. I want to know every piece of you. I want to know the things that make your eyes light up and study every line of your smile until it's ingrained in my mind."

I stopped breathing. No way he feels this way about me. I'd been praying for something like this since I was 13.

We spent that precious hour talking and joking and getting to know each other


End file.
